prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HuPC03
is the 3rd episode of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and is the 687th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Hugtan is suddenly crying a lot, so a sleep-deprived Harry, Hana and Saaya use the Mirai Pad, a tablet that only Cures use, to find a way to calm her down. The Mirai Pad leads them to a Japanese garden and even a petting zoo. It is there that they meet Homare, who stands up for them when a businessman is annoyed by Hugtan's crying. The group eventually finds out that the Mirai Pad was trying to lead them to Hana's mother Sumire, who has a trick for calming down Hugtan. For her work as a reporter, Sumire needs to go to the tower nearby, and while there, Harry discloses more about his and Hugtan's world and the eventual goal of the Cures. From the Prickly Powerer of the businessman, Charaleet creates an Oshimaida monster that attacks the tower. Homare observes Cure Yell and Cure Ange fighting, and is moved by it, as it reminds her of something in her past. Major Events *The Mirai Pad appears for the first time. *It is revealed that Hugtan and Hariham Harry were able to escape the attack by the Criasu Corporation on their world because of the White Mirai Crystal. *It is revealed that Hugtan needs the power of 8 Mirai Crystals to recover. *Hana's family meets Hugtan for the first time. Synopsis Following the previous battle, the Cupoon appears again and Cure Ange's Mirai Crystal attaches itself to the spoon. Ange brings the spoon near Hugtan, providing the baby with Tomorrow Powerer and making her happy. But on the next day, Hugtan is crying incessantly, and a sleep-deprived Harry explains that neither changing her diaper nor giving her milk could change her mood. Saaya researches the problem on the internet and finds out that babies are sensitive to new environments and respond by getting upset. Harry remembers something that could help and introduces the Mirai Pad to the girls. He explains that it's a tablet that only Cures use, and that they can look up why Hugtan is upset. Saaya presses the map button on the tablet and a they are given directions to a place in their town. They follow the directions and end up in a traditional Japanese garden. Hugtan is still crying and they check the map again and notice a different spot on the map has lit up. The tired Harry collapes on the ground, transforming back into his hamster form. Hana is delighted to put on the baby carrier and they venture to the next location. At the Criasu Corporation, Ruru requests Charaleet's report on behalf of her superiors. Charaleet, trusting the part-timer, tells her that new Cures have appeared, none of them being the Cure they were searching for. Ruru thinks he should submit a report immediately, but Charaleet brushes off the suggestion, saying he should find the white Mirai Crystal and beat the new Cures first. Ruru analyzes some data and finds out that a new Crystal is present at the Cures' location and Charaleet is impressed with her. The Cures' location turns out to be a petting zoo. Homare leans on a tree nearby, observing the zoo happily. Some children mistake Harry for one of the zoo's animals and pet him. Hugtan is still upset and cries noisily, which annoys a businessman. He approaches the girls, saying that Hugtan should quiet down and that he dislikes kids. Homare appears and coolly tells the businessman off. The families at the petting zoo notice the commotion and the attention makes the man nervous and he leaves. Kotori and Sumire arrive at the petting zoo and spot the group. Sumire holds Hugtan and assumes that Harry, transformed into his human form, is Hugtan's father. She needs to go to the Nobinobi Tower for her work as a reporter, and the group tags along. They learn that she was at the Japanese garden for her work as well. In her arms, Hugtan gently falls asleep, and Sumire explains holding babies close to your heart makes them hear a heartbeat, calming them. Hana, Saaya and Harry realize that the Mirai Pad was directing them to Hana's mother. Hana asks Harry about Hugtan's mother, and he tells them that their world was attacked by the Criasu Corporation and stopped everyone's time. He was able to escape together with Hugtan due to the White Mirai Crystal, but all of the White Mirai Crystal's powers were depleted. Hugtan requires the power of eight Mirai Crystals in order for her time to start moving again. If they don't manage to stop the evil company, Hana's and Saaya's world will also end up the same. Charaleet spots a lot of Prickly Powerer around the businessman who argued with Hana's group earlier. He summons an Oshimaida and the Oshimaida begins attacking and shaking the tower. Hana and Saaya rush to the roof and transform into Cure Yell and Cure Ange. While fighting the Oshimaida, they question Charaleet and he tells them that to get to the top, you have to step over others. Ange performs Heart Feather! as a defense against the monster, but the Oshimaida sucks in a lot of air and becomes even bigger. Yell determinedly punches him repeatedly, and Homare observes her from the tower. Yell once again states her dream of becoming a stylish grown-up and performs Heart For You!, dismissing the monster. The businessman wakes up from his sleep, feeling much happier. Hana and Saaya return to the group outside of the tower. Hana hugs her mother, and Kotori teases her for it. At Hana's house, they prepare another bottle of milk for Hugtan. As Homare leaves for home, Saaya and Hana notice there are three lights on the map of the Mirai Pad, and one is moving away. Meanwhile Homare is deep in thought about the fight she observed, and thinks to herself that she wants to be able to jump again just like the Cures she saw. Characters Pretty Cures *Nono Hana/Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange Mascots *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Villains *Charaleet *Oshimaida *Ruru Secondary Characters *Kagayaki Homare *Nono Kotori *Nono Sumire *Nono Shintarou Trivia Gallery :Main Page: HuPC03/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes